Princess Yuna in Treasure Island
Princess Yuna in Treasure Island is one of the movies of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on Robert Louis Stevenson's story, "Treasure Island". Summery Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Moon Shoes, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Kyle, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim are doing pirate adventures and discovered a treasure map which leads to the Equestrian Caribbean. And with some help of their new friends, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm and Dollar Fancy, They're up a swashbuckling adventure of a lifetime. Plot Playing pirates at the Ponyville Tavern One fine day, Princess Yuna and her friends were told a great story by Mr. Pym about a long lost treasure through the Equestrian Caribbean. Yuna enjoyed it very much as she and her friends help out with Sir Ector and Sir Kay at the tavern. The foals started pretending to be pirates. Every time Sir Ector overhears, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake began to wonder how'd he does that. Yuna was pretending to be the captain with Twila pretending to be first mate. Mr. Spivey alerts the foals with the Bone Pirates' Black Spot Then, There was a huge knock on the door, It was Captain Stubbs' spy, Mr. Spivey. He warned the foals and showed them the black spot. Yuna was horrified about the attacking pirates of evil. So, They've started packing their things from the tavern and Mr. Spivey showed them a treasure map. The map of the treasure of the Equestrian Caribbean. So, the foals became pirates of Equestria. Suddenly, Someone made a loud knock on the door. It was Captain Bonemeal and his gang of bone pirates, Ribbs, Kolestra and Spiny as they bust through the tavern. The foals fight off the pirates as Yuna went up stairs and warn Sir Ector and Sir Kay. They send her to the back stairs as they hold them off. Yuna ran to get her friends and cousins before the explosion at the tavern was made. So, They hurried straight to Skylands. At Skylands/Building the ship At Skylands, Yuna and her friends arrived on Train, RC, . Trivia *This is when Princess Yuna and her friends go on a treasure hunt in the Equestrian Caribbean. *This film is based off Muppet Treasure Island. Songs and Score # Shiver My Timbers # Something Better Scenes #Playing pirates at the Ponyville Tavern #Mr. Spivey alerts the foals with the Bone Pirates' Black Spot Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films